1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for identifying a destination of a data file to be transmitted by facsimile (fax).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for specifying a destination of a fax transmission include a method in which a user inputs a fax number of a destination by using dial keys of a fax machine, and a method in which a user selects a desired destination from destination information registered in an address book of a fax machine.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-254235 discusses a technique for setting a destination by using a property of data to be transmitted by fax and then sending the data by fax. More specifically, the data to be transmitted by fax is selected, and a value of a property item provided to the selected data is acquired. Then, whether the acquired value is a fax number is determined, and if the acquired value is determined to be a fax number, the acquired value is set as the fax number of the destination.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-113079 discusses the following technique. When scanned image data is to be transmitted with a file name, a character string input as the file name by a user is collated with a registered character string stored in advance. Then, if at least a part of the input character string matches the registered character string, a destination corresponding to the registered character string is set as a default destination. More specifically, according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-113079, the destination corresponding to the registered character string that matches the character string input by the user is selected from destinations registered in a multifunctional peripheral.
In the case of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-254235, a fax number needs to be directly set for a property of data to be transmitted.
Further, in the case of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-113079, since the character string input by the user is used in the collation processing, if the user inputs a wrong character string, a wrong destination may be selected.